Compatibility Factors
by Lady Arreya
Summary: B'Elanna reconsiders her relationship with Tom after Chakotay expresses disapproval.


Originally written October 1998

Title: Compatibility Factors  
>Rating: T<br>Summary: B'Elanna reconsiders her relationship with Tom after Chakotay expresses disapproval.

A/N: Thanks to Riss and Julie for beta reading. :)

Historian's note: This takes place between "Scientific Method" and "Random Thoughts," which would be around the time of "Year of Hell" if the year of hell had actually happened. But since that didn't really happen... let's just assume the events of this story occur while Voyager is traveling through Krenim space.

I really believe that something like this must have happened. Well, maybe not the stuff about Freddie Bristow and the Delaney sisters. I just enjoy being mean to them. ;)

* * *

><p>It was 0700 hours on Voyager as Ensign Freddie Bristow nervously chimed the doorbell, mentally rehearsing what he would say to B'Elanna when she opened the door. He knew that she always went down to the Mess Hall for breakfast about now, and he was hoping that they could walk down together. He fidgeted a bit, wondering if she would want to meet him on the holodeck later for a game or two of Parrises squares. He hoped so. Even though he always lost to her. He didn't mind, since it had only served to strengthen his respect and admiration for her. He had been in love with the lovely lieutenant for some time now and felt that he was making progress in his efforts to court her. Of course, ship's gossip had linked her romantically of late to Lieutenant Tom Paris, but Freddie had dismissed it. He knew that the two lieutenants were good friends and that Paris had been pursuing her as well, but she usually rejected his offers. In fact, Lieutenant Nicoletti from Engineering had once told Freddie that she had overheard B'Elanna say that she'd rather go out with anyone else before she ever went out with Tom Paris. Including Freddie. With good reason, Freddie chuckled to himself. Freddie found the situation promising. He had been hanging around Engineering a lot, just to catch a glimpse of her. She was so vibrant and captivating to watch, especially when working on a new Engineering project. Smiling, he remembered how excited she had been yesterday when her latest project had been successful... She had been absolutely radiant. All these thoughts raced through his mind as he waited for her to answer the door. He chimed the doorbell again.<p>

Tom Paris had just woken up. Actually, he had woken up a while ago, but he just couldn't bring himself to get out of bed. B'Elanna's bed. He buried his head in his pillow. Tom was not exactly a morning person. Hearing the door chime, he rolled out of bed and slipped on his dark blue robe since he wasn't wearing anything else. The door chimed again impatiently. _Guess I should answer that,_ he thought groggily, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He went to the door and opened it, expecting to find Harry, who was supposed to meet them for breakfast. They were running a bit late this morning. He started to apologize when he noticed that it wasn't Harry standing before him, but rather, Ensign Freddie Bristow. Tom frowned, startled. Silently, they stared at each other for a long moment. Freddie's jaw had dropped open. _Maybe the ship's grapevine is on to something after all,_ he thought with dread.

"Good morning, Ensign," Tom said crisply. "What can I do for you?"

"I – I came to see Lieutenant Torres," Freddie stammered. "Is she here?"

Tom looked rather amused as he leaned against the doorframe. "Of course. These are her quarters, after all." He smirked. "B'Elanna's in the shower."

"Oh," was all poor Freddie could think of to say.

"Did you need something?" questioned Tom, raising an eyebrow.

Bristow shrugged. "Just came by to see if she wanted to have breakfast..."

Tom smiled. "Actually, B'Elanna and I were just about to head down to meet Harry. Why don't you meet us in the Mess Hall? We'll be there shortly," he said graciously.

Freddie looked surprised but said, "All right..."

"See you soon," Tom called out as he closed the door.

Somewhat confused, Freddie started walking to the Mess Hall, his thoughts in turmoil. Their relationship must be much more serious than he had previously thought. Bewildered and disappointed, he wondered what B'Elanna could possibly see in Tom Paris.

Meanwhile, in B'Elanna's quarters, Tom was getting dressed. He was a trifle annoyed at Bristow. Tom knew that the ensign had had a massive crush on B'Elanna. Apparently, he still hadn't gotten over it. Tom contemplated what to do about this, if anything, when B'Elanna entered the room, clad only in a towel. She smiled warmly at him, and he forgot about everything except her. He grinned back, admiring her slender form.

"Good morning," she said. "Was someone at the door or were you just talking to yourself again?" she asked as she rummaged through her wardrobe.

Tom snorted. "Freddie Bristow just stopped by."

"Oh," was B'Elanna's puzzled reply. "What did he want?"

"He wanted to have breakfast with you," he told her. "I invited him to join us in the Mess Hall. He's probably down there with Harry already."

"Okay," said B'Elanna distractedly while she gathered her data PADDs.

* * *

><p>Harry had already finished half of his coffee and most of his pleeka rind pancakes by the time Tom and B'Elanna arrived at the Mess Hall. He good-naturedly greeted his two best friends, not minding that they were a little late. Sitting next to him, Freddie Bristow nodded in acknowledgment, then fell uncharacteristically silent.<p>

Breakfast was fairly uneventful. Tom kept sneaking food from B'Elanna's plate, but she merely rolled her eyes at him. Every once in awhile, they would exchange meaningful glances and burst out laughing for no apparent reason. Harry was amused, but Bristow was not. This was not what he had been expecting. He couldn't wait for this breakfast to be over. Finally, they all finished eating and stood up to leave. Now maybe he'd have the chance to talk to B'Elanna privately while he walked her to Main Engineering, Freddie thought hopefully. But that was not meant to be, he realized, chagrined, as he heard Tom gallantly offer to escort her there. _Unbelievable,_ he thought sourly as he watched Tom possessively slide his arm around B'Elanna's shoulders and lead her out of the Mess Hall. She slipped her arm around his waist and smiled at him. If it had been anyone else, the guy would have ended up with a broken jaw and a concussion.

Freddie wasn't sure what bothered him more, that Tom had just behaved as though he owned her, or that B'Elanna had let him. Either way, it put him in a terrible mood.

He was still scowling when Commander Chakotay entered Astrophysics with the latest duty assignments.

"Is something wrong, Ensign?" Chakotay asked.

Freddie shook his head. "Nothing important."

Chakotay raised an eyebrow questioningly but didn't press the issue. As he turned to leave, he heard Bristow muttering under his breath, "What does she see in Paris anyway? I'm much better looking than he is. And he can't even play a decent game of Parrises Squares! How could she possibly like him better than me?"

_Who was he talking about?_ Chakotay wondered briefly as he made his way to the bridge. He pondered the possibilities. A disturbing thought occurred to him, and he frowned. Could Bristow have been referring to B'Elanna? Chakotay had been hearing some rumors about Tom and B'Elanna lately, and it bothered him. Although he had grown to tolerate and even like Tom in the past few years, Chakotay was still protective of B'Elanna.

* * *

><p>Later that night, Chakotay paused outside B'Elanna's door, frowning. She hadn't been answering any of his hails on the comm line. <em>She must be thoroughly exhausted and sleeping deeply,<em> he thought. Still, the matter was of utmost urgency. He really needed to consult her. Chakotay weighed the decision over in his mind. He hesitated for one moment more, then punched in the access code to her door and strode in decisively.

"B'Elanna?" he called out. "Computer, lights one-quarter illumination." The dim lighting flickered on. "B'Elanna? It's Chakotay. I really have to talk to you," he said louder, as he made his way to the sleeping area. He stopped in his tracks in the doorframe, his jaw dropping at the sight that greeted him. B'Elanna was sound asleep in her bed, as he had expected. But she wasn't alone. Instead, she was cradled in the arms of Tom Paris, who was also peacefully asleep. Chakotay stared in shock for a moment, paralyzed. He was torn between wanting to leave quietly and wanting to throw Paris out.

As he took a step backwards, Chakotay accidentally stumbled. The sound woke B'Elanna, and she slowly opened her eyes.

"Chakotay?" she exclaimed in disbelief, starting to sit up. She suddenly stopped, quickly pulling the sheet up around herself as she remembered that she wasn't wearing anything underneath. "Chakotay, what are you doing here?"

"I had to talk to you," Chakotay explained, somewhat embarrassed.

Next to B'Elanna, Tom stirred in his sleep.

"Keep your voice down," B'Elanna said to Chakotay reproachfully.

Chakotay held up his hands apologetically. "Engineering," he mouthed.

B'Elanna sighed. "I'll be right there."

He nodded, then retreated to the other room to wait for her, clearly uncomfortable with having intruded on such a private setting.

Muttering curses under her breath, B'Elanna got dressed. As she prepared to leave, she lingered for a moment at the side of the bed, watching Tom sleep.

His eyes fluttered open briefly. "B'Elanna? What's going on?" Tom asked sleepily.

"Nothing. Go back to sleep," she whispered to him, affectionately running her hand through his tousled hair. "I have to take care of something in Main Engineering. I'll be back as soon as I can."

He nodded slightly, then kissed her softly.

With a reluctant sigh, B'Elanna finally pulled away and left with Chakotay.

* * *

><p>They finally finished their work and sat down to have a cup of tea.<p>

"B'Elanna," Chakotay asked, "how long has this been going on?"

She stared at him in surprise. "How long has what been going on?"

"You and Tom."

"Oh. Tom and I have been together for weeks now. I thought you knew that," she said, perplexed. "I thought everybody knew that by now," she continued dryly. "After the incident with the alien scientific experiments..."

Chakotay shook his head in disbelief. "That's just it. Wasn't all that just a result of the alien experiments? Like my rapid aging, and all those mutations?"

She was shaking her head.

"I didn't realize that this had become a serious thing," he mused. "I thought..."

B'Elanna raised her eyebrows. "Thought what? That Tom and I are not capable of having a serious relationship?" she asked in a challenging tone.

He frowned. "B'Elanna," he said. "This is Tom Paris we're talking about..." He stopped, uncertain as to how to continue. B'Elanna was getting rather defensive already. The last thing he wanted was for her to become belligerent.

"Why is this such a surprise to you?"

He thought about that carefully for a moment. "Well... it's not a surprise, exactly. I just... I don't know if I like the idea of you going out with him."

"Why not? I love him. I have for a long time. He cares about me. We've been good friends for years..."

"I don't doubt that you love him. And he does seem to care about you a great deal. But I'm not sure that he's good for you. He's flippant, irreverent, he still has a problem respecting authority sometimes. Granted, he's gotten a lot better since the days when we were in the Maquis, but –"

"You still hold that against him?"

"I didn't know him that well when he was in the Maquis," Chakotay admitted.

"Well enough to decide that you hated him," she accused. He shrugged. "It was a long time ago, and I had good reason not to like him then. He betrayed us," he reminded her. "Voyager never would have been able to trace us through the Badlands if he hadn't told them where to find us."

"What about Tuvok? And Seska?" B'Elanna demanded. "You can't tell me that you don't think they didn't have anything to do with it!"

"Well..."

"After all this time, you still don't trust him?" she asked incredulously. "He saved your life! More than once, I might add."

"That doesn't mean I approve of him going out with you," Chakotay protested. "And I didn't say that I didn't trust him. He's proven himself to be a responsible and trustworthy member of this crew. But that doesn't mean I trust him not to break your heart."

"Shouldn't I be the one worrying about that?"

"I know, it's none of my business. I'm not going to tell you what to do, or who you should be romantically involved with. I guess I just don't think anyone's good enough for you..."

B'Elanna smiled despite herself. Chakotay always had been protective of her. Because he cared about her. She knew that. And she knew that he was right in telling her to take things slowly. She had a tendency to jump in, full steam ahead, which often got her into trouble. And that was partly why she had gotten so defensive. Chakotay's words had only served to strengthen the doubts that had already been there in her mind.

"Just be careful," he said at last. "I don't want to see you get hurt." He smiled affectionately and hugged her.

"I know. Thanks, Chakotay," she said, returning the hug.

After that, B'Elanna returned to her quarters, thoroughly drained. All she wanted to do was sleep.

Tom was still there, exactly the way she had left him.

Smiling, she studied him thoughtfully as he slept. _He looks so young and peaceful,_ she thought, her heart filling with tenderness for him.

She shivered. It was rather chilly late at night. Careful not to disturb him, she gingerly got into bed.

He stirred slightly. "B'Elanna," he murmured drowsily, turning towards her and sliding his arm around her waist.

Sighing contentedly, she burrowed deeper into the warmth and comfort of his embrace, falling asleep almost instantly. But Chakotay's words still echoed in her head...

* * *

><p>The Mess Hall was once again buzzing with activity. Gossip activity.<p>

Conspiratorial whispers. "I heard they were making out in the captain's ready room when she walked in on them. That's why she reprimanded them."

"No, it was Tuvok that found them. He must have reported it to Captain Janeway."

"Why would they be in the captain's ready room? I heard that they were kissing in Sickbay when Tom was on duty..."

"How long have those two been together, anyway?"

"Nobody really knows. They're not saying." Shrug.

"I saw them kissing in the hallway after Tuvok's promotion dinner banquet."

"Are you sure? I don't think they've been together that long."

Chortling. "Long enough to be caught making out in the captain's ready room!"

"No, it was Sickbay. I'm sure of it."

"You're both wrong." Insistent. "It was a Jefferies tube, and Commander Chakotay was the one who discovered them. He blew a fuse because he doesn't like the idea of Paris going out with his protege. Chakotay's really protective of B'Elanna."

Chuckling. "He has good reason to be, with Paris around!"

"Yeah. What a womanizer."

"I give it three weeks, max." Confident predictions.

"You really think they'll last that long? I don't. I bet they'll be through by the end of the week."

"They've been together for much longer than a week by now."

"Okay, one more week. There's no way they'll stay together longer than that."

Doubtful. "I don't know... they seem awfully serious about each other."

"Since when has Paris ever been serious about anyone?"

"They've been close friends for a long time. I wager they'll stay together."

"It's all just physical. They'll get tired of each other soon enough." Scoffing.

"I agree... The novelty hasn't worn off yet, but it will."

"Tom Paris is too restless to stay with one woman for long."

"Torres will probably scare him away with that terrible temper of hers."

"But don't Klingons mate for life?"

"Yeah, but she's only half-Klingon. She seems more human than Klingon."

"They won't last long."

"I don't think the captain approves of their relationship."

"Well, she certainly wouldn't approve of them making out in her ready room!" Laughter.

Tom and B'Elanna entered the Mess Hall, and the loud banter suddenly faded to the level of a whisper. They made their way to Harry's table. "Hi, Harry."

"Hi, Tom. Hi, B'Elanna. Have a seat."

Tom surveyed the room as they sat down. People who had been staring immediately looked away. He frowned. "I feel like I'm being watched."

"That's because you are," Harry replied. "You two are a pretty hot topic these days."

B'Elanna was clearly not happy to hear this. She stood up abruptly. "Actually... I'm not very hungry right now. And I have a lot of work to do."

"B'Elanna..."

But she was already headed toward the door. "I'll see you later, all right?"

Tom shrugged, trying not to let it show how much it bothered him.

As she briskly left, the whispers and rumors resumed.

Harry sighed. "Tom, you know B'Elanna doesn't like being talked about. And after those aliens did their scientific experiments... Well, rumors are flying."

"What are people saying?"

He lowered his voice. "It's kind of confusing. I've heard all sorts of variations - that you two were 'getting cozy' in Hydroponics, in a Jefferies tube when Tuvok walked in on you, in Sickbay when the Doctor was out, that you were 'doing it' in a turbolift..."

"We were just talking in the turbolift, that's all," Tom interjected defensively.

"...in the captain's ready room when Captain Janeway suddenly came in... or was it Chakotay? I can't remember." Harry scratched his head. "Someone even said that you two were making out on a computer console in the upper level of Main Engineering. Crazy stuff like that." He snorted. "Totally unbelievable, what people come up with when they're bored. It's nothing but ridiculous nonsense."

Tom winced. "Actually... that last part is true," he muttered. "So's the part about the Jefferies tube."

"Yeah, right. Tuvok discovered you and B'Elanna in a Jefferies tube?" Harry laughed, thinking he was joking.

"No. No one else was in the Jefferies tube. Tuvok walked in on us in Main Engineering." He paused. "On a computer console."

Harry gaped at him. "You can't be serious."

"Would I joke about a thing like that?"

"Tom, are you crazy? What were you thinking?"

He shrugged. "I don't know what came over me. It must have been the aliens' influence."

"Sure. The aliens," Harry said dubiously. He shook his head. "No wonder the captain reprimanded you for 'inappropriate public displays of affection.' "

"I blame that on the aliens, too."

Harry seemed unconvinced. "Okay..."

"What else have you heard?"

"Well, I've also heard rumors that the captain doesn't approve of your relationship. Not to mention Chakotay..."

Tom sighed. "I don't know about that. I hope that isn't true."

Harry attempted to offer consolation. "Don't let it get to you. It's only because nothing interesting has been happening lately. No invading aliens, no spatial anomalies, no medical crises... People will stop talking about it. But for now, you just have to get used to that kind of thing."

"Great. Just great," Tom muttered. "What am I going to do now?"

* * *

><p>B'Elanna nervously paced back and forth in her quarters. She hated to admit it, but Chakotay's words had bothered her considerably. She valued his opinion a great deal, and that he had merely voiced her own silent fears made it all the worse. <em>What am I getting myself into?<em> she asked herself.

Tom was due at any moment. She dreaded the conversation that they were about to have, what she wanted to say to him...

She was having doubts. Were they really compatible? She couldn't help but think about how different they were...

He enjoyed Klingon martial arts. She didn't.

She liked Parrises Squares, but he was indifferent.

He loved second-rate horror flicks of the 20th century, while she preferred romantic historical movies.

She practically lived on Neelix's coffee, but Tom only drank it when he had to. He had a tendency to avoid it ever since the transwarp flight experience. The coffee incident had traumatized him, understandably so.

He liked skiing in the Alps, and she'd rather be lounging on a beach.

Her favorite color was red. His was blue.

He was fascinated by 20th century automobiles, but she preferred tinkering with 24th century starship engines.

She enjoyed reading Klingon romance novels. He only saw them as "technical manuals."

He liked "parking" on Mars in a '57 Chevy, and she liked... No, wait a minute. She liked that, too. _ That's something, _she thought triumphantly. But then... No. She immediately dismissed it, because she had to admit she only liked the "parking" part. She didn't care much for Mars or the '57 Chevy. So that didn't really count.

She preferred New Age 24th century music, while he usually listened to something he called "Rock n' Roll" from the 20th century. She called it "noise."

His favorite foods were tomato soup, pizza, and peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, and she couldn't understand why. _Peanut butter, ugh._ B'Elanna shuddered at the thought. She couldn't stand the stuff.

_We don't have __**anything **__in common,_ she realized with dismay.

B'Elanna started to panic.

_How did I ever get involved with someone who doesn't share any of my interests?_ she wondered. _We don't agree on anything! _

She took a deep breath.

_Calm down,_ she told herself sternly. _These are just little things. They're not important. Stop being ridiculous!_

But was it really that ridiculous? Insignificant differences could add up.

They were so different...

_But also alike,_ she reminded herself. In many ways. The differences were only superficial.

Weren't they?

Of course they were. Those minor differences didn't matter. What mattered was that she loved him.

Right?

_I love him..._

_But is that enough?_ she asked herself. She was starting to feel terribly uneasy.

She had to be careful. On a ship the size of Voyager, there was nowhere to escape. If this turned out to be a mistake, she would have to live with the consequences for a very long time.

That kind of commitment was appealing and terrifying at the same time.

Her thoughts were interrupted as the door chimed.

"Come in."

Tom entered cautiously. "Hi."

"Hi."

They embraced, a little self-consciously.

"I'm sorry about last night. Chakotay needed my help."

He stopped to look at her. "B'Elanna, why does Chakotay have your access codes, anyway?" Tom asked with a hint of a smile, but in all seriousness.

B'Elanna panicked for a moment. That was a delicate question and she wasn't entirely sure how to answer.

"Um... well... Why shouldn't he? I mean, you have my access codes, too," she said defensively, trying to avoid the question.

Tom chuckled. "Yeah, but Chakotay's not a regular overnight guest over here. I don't think that's a fair comparison," he smirked. "Unless... you and Chakotay..." he trailed off. His pained expression betrayed the thought that had just occurred to him.

"No! It's not like that at all," she said, absolutely horrified. "Chakotay and I were never... involved... with each other," she managed to choke out hurriedly. Relief spread across Tom's features, but he still looked a bit suspicious. "We've always just been good friends," she insisted.

"Okay." He paused, studying her intently. She was still fidgeting. "B'Elanna, what's wrong?"

"I was just thinking..." she began uncertainly. He waited patiently as she started pacing anxiously again. "Maybe we shouldn't see each other so much."

His heart sank. "Is that what Chakotay said?" he asked, more harshly than he'd intended.

"It has nothing to do with him," she said, almost to herself.

"Then is it because of all the rumors?"

Momentarily puzzled, she stared at him. "What rumors?"

"About our public displays of affection when those aliens were doing scientific experiments." What other rumors were there? They were the talk of the ship!

"Oh. Those rumors." She grimaced. She'd been trying her best to forget about that and had almost succeeded. "No, it's not because of the rumors. I just need some space, some time to think," she said quietly.

* * *

><p>In the Mess Hall, rumors were rampant...<p>

"So what's the latest on Paris and Torres?"

"They had an argument, I think."

"I heard that Chakotay told B'Elanna to break up with Paris."

"And she listened to him?"

"She usually does. He's her mentor, after all."

Speculation. "If you ask me, Chakotay's just jealous of Paris."

"Why would he be jealous? He wasn't ever romantically involved with Torres." Dismissive.

"Wasn't he? When they were in the Maquis?"

"I don't think so."

"Chakotay is love-sick over the captain, anyway."

Pondering. "Maybe that has something to do with it."

Freddie Bristow sat in a corner, listening to all the talk around him. He fervently hoped that the rumors of their break-up were true... but it wasn't entirely clear what exactly had transpired between Paris and Torres, and he didn't want to make a fool of himself by asking her out again if the rumors weren't true.

Still, maybe this was his big chance to break them up once and for all. Then he could have her all to himself.

He couldn't understand what had gone wrong. B'Elanna had been fairly receptive to his invitations. They had played Parrises Squares, had dinner together a few times. He had been heartened by his success... until Paris had come along, stealing her away, he thought indignantly.

Sure, Paris was good-looking, but Freddie considered himself more attractive. Freddie was the epitome of 'tall, dark, and handsome,' much more appealing than Paris' pretty-boy good looks. Paris was getting old, anyway. And he was such a sleaze when it came to women. A lot of women found him charming, but Freddie had always assumed that B'Elanna would never fall for Paris' lines and smooth-talking ladies' man routine. She was too smart for that! Or so he had thought.

Apparently, she was far from immune to his charms.

Disgusted, Freddie remembered how smug and superior Paris had been that morning when he had stopped by B'Elanna's quarters, how proprietary he had been during breakfast. As though she were his personal property!

Had he lured her into his bed with empty promises and flowery words? Freddie was sure of it. Paris was so unworthy of her.

_B'Elanna deserves better,_ Freddie told himself, and these rumors, if they were true, only proved it. She needed someone who was completely devoted to her, someone who would be faithful and capable of an enduring commitment.

Freddie absolutely adored B'Elanna. She was so passionate, so full of life, so admirable. All of which was wasted on that insincere, philandering boor Paris. He utterly despised the man.

Paris probably thought of her as just another conquest, he thought bitterly. The cocky bastard had no idea what it was like to truly love someone with all his heart, so much that her happiness was all that mattered to him. The way Freddie loved her.

But Paris didn't understand any of that. He could never appreciate an extraordinary woman like B'Elanna Torres. That arrogant womanizer was only interested in finding out if all those rumors about the prowess and insatiable appetites of Klingon women were really true and bragging about his exploits. He wouldn't show her any tenderness or genuine warmth.

Freddie became furious at the thought of his beloved, beautiful B'Elanna in the arms of Tom Paris, sharing herself with him completely...

Thoroughly outraged, he chased the image out of his mind and continued to brood. Paris was just a selfish, conniving, womanizing jerk who had been lucky enough to get a commission... and a position on the senior staff, at that! The captain had a soft spot in her heart for him, and the devious swindler played it for all it was worth. He had somehow managed to sweet-talk her into placing her faith in him, as he did with all women. Freddie became increasingly irate with each passing moment. It just wasn't fair!

Still... Freddie reminded himself with contempt that Paris didn't stay interested in one woman for long. He would grow tired of B'Elanna eventually. And when he did, Freddie would be there to pick up the pieces. _Soon, _he thought with satisfaction.

That decided, Freddie tuned back in to the rumors around him.

"I heard that Tom was flirting with Seven or something."

"I doubt it. Harry would never forgive him. You know how crazy he is about her."

"Maybe it was Megan Delaney, then? Or Jenny Delaney. How can you tell those two apart, anyway?"

"Jenny is more of a flirt."

Snort. "That's not saying much. _Both_ of them like to flirt."

"So maybe they were flirting with him?"

"I don't think anyone would dare. She would run the risk of incurring the wrath of B'Elanna..." Shudder. Agreement.

"Paris and Torres probably just got tired of each other."

"Just like I predicted. Which means you owe me some replicator rations. Pay up!"

Protest. "We don't know that they _officially_ broke up."

"They were 'officially' together?"

"Why don't you ask them?"

"I wouldn't ask Torres. She'd probably break my nose."

Laughter. "Well, go ask Paris, then."

"I bet Harry Kim would know." Nod.

"We can't really ask him something like that..."

"Paris just likes the thrill of the chase. Now that it's over, it's probably not exciting for him anymore."

"I always thought she was just playing hard to get. It's not like she ever really went out with anyone else on Voyager."

"Neither did he, for that matter."

Puzzled. "What about Megan Delaney?"

"I don't think that really counts. As far as I know, they only had one date, and it was a double-date with Harry and Jenny."

"Wasn't that the time that Harry fell out of a gondola in Venice?"

"Yeah. You gotta watch out for those Delaney sisters." Knowing laughter.

"No kidding."

"Poor Harry."

"Tom is much better off with B'Elanna."

"But they're not together anymore!"

"We don't know that."

Freddie frowned. Nobody really seemed to know what their status was. Again, it was only idle speculation at this point.

Nevertheless, it irked him that Paris would be blatantly flirting with other women when he was supposed to be dating B'Elanna exclusively. Not surprising, really, but still... And with the Delaney sisters, no less! This was especially aggravating since Freddie had thought that he had been making progress with the twins. He had gone out with them last night, both of them, in an attempt to forget about B'Elanna. It had almost worked. Almost.

The rumors about the notorious twin sisters weren't just rumors. They were fairly accurate, he had to admit.

His musings were interrupted by the arrival of the aforementioned sisters.

"Hi, Freddie," they chorused, gazing at him adoringly.

He sighed. "Hi, Megan. Hi, Jenny." He gestured for them to join him at the table, and they immediately sat down.

"What's new?"

"Not much. Everyone's still talking about Paris and Torres."

"What happened?"

"Did they have a fight?" they eagerly asked him.

Shrugging, he feigned disinterest. "Something about Tom's lack of fidelity."

Megan giggled. "Tom's really sweet, but let's face it – he's not the type to commit to a relationship."

"You just think that 'cause he didn't want to commit to _you_, Meg," her twin countered.

Incensed, Megan glared at her. "Why should I care? I was never serious about him. We only went out once... and it ended prematurely when you pushed Harry out of the gondola, if I remember correctly!"

"I didn't push him! He fell!" Jenny exclaimed, infuriated.

"Sure. Of course, he fell trying to get away from you," her sister shot back.

"There you go again. It's your fault that we have this reputation!"

"My fault! I don't think so!"

As they continued bickering, Freddie shook his head, baffled. He couldn't figure them out. The Delaney sisters were close, but they always had this ongoing friendly competition ... and sometimes it turned not-so-friendly. It went beyond mere sibling rivalry, he thought.

He drank the rest of his coffee while the sisters turned away from each other, pouting. They refused to look at each other.

This had gone on long enough, he thought impatiently. Freddie cleared his throat, trying to get their attention once more. "But that's not all. I've heard a lot of interesting rumors about Paris and Torres..." He paused for dramatic effect.

Intrigued, Megan and Jenny instantly forgot about their argument. They leaned in closer as he started to tell them what he had heard, since there was nothing they liked better than juicy gossip.

"Don't tell anyone, but..."

* * *

><p>Tom was having dinner alone in his quarters, since he was avoiding the Mess Hall. He'd had his fill of rumors about how he and B'Elanna had broken up. It was painful, and he couldn't bear to be constantly reminded of it.<p>

Not that they had actually broken up, he reminded himself sternly. B'Elanna had only said that she needed space, not that she didn't want to see him anymore. Somehow, that distinction didn't make him feel much better.

When she had told him, he had accepted it calmly, trying not to let her see how much it had unnerved him. He still suspected that Chakotay's advice to her and the constant rumors had both contributed, despite her protests to the contrary. Chakotay had considerable influence over her, and he probably had some objections to their relationship. But there was nothing Tom could do about that. He couldn't single-handedly curb the rumors, either.

He mulled it over, telling himself that it was probably for the best. He didn't want her to have any doubts. Even though he was certain that they belonged together, he wanted her to be sure of that as well.

Until she came to a definite decision, he would pretend that nothing was wrong. That would minimize the gossip, he hoped. Anyway, no one was really sure what had happened between the two of them, since they refused to talk about it, even with Harry. It was safer that way.

But he had the sinking feeling that a lot of people had been expecting them to break up. To some, it seemed inevitable. Those people couldn't understand how they had ever gotten together in the first place.

Tom was also somewhat uncertain as to how he had ever managed to persuade B'Elanna to go out with him. He had been interested in her for years, but she had always rejected his advances. Because of that, he had long concluded that it was a lost cause. She had made it clear that she didn't trust him with her heart. _And why should she,_ he had asked himself sardonically. He'd had a terrible reputation, and he'd certainly done his best to perpetuate it. It didn't matter that it wasn't accurate. Everyone believed it. Especially B'Elanna. That was why she had always refused him. Even after they had gradually become good friends, she had still been suspicious of his motives for inviting her anywhere.

None of his lines had worked on her, and he had been at a loss as to what would, if anything. After countless rejections, he had nearly given up, accepting that the most they would ever be was good friends. But then, everything had changed...

In the end, what had won her over was... seeing him as he really was. Which was ironic, considering that Tom had always been afraid of anyone seeing what he was really like and projected a devil-may-care, womanizing attitude to protect himself from getting hurt. It was his way of erecting an emotional barrier.

But B'Elanna had seen through all that, when she had finally taken the time to look. He had earned her trust.

And now that he knew firsthand what it was like to be with her... he was terrified of losing her. He loved her. And though he had difficulty saying it, he tried to express how much cared about her in as many ways as he possibly could. Through loving smiles, encouraging words, affectionate gestures. He had been thrilled to learn that she didn't mind his public displays of affection all that much, that he could even put his arm around her without fear of repercussion.

She expected a lot of him, he knew, and he tried to live up to those expectations. It wasn't easy for either of them to open up. But he was definitely committed to their relationship. So much that it almost frightened him at times.

They had come so far, shared so much. In the beginning, she'd thought he'd only been interested in another conquest, that he was curious because of what he'd heard about Klingon women. But that wasn't the case.

Of course he had always been physically attracted to her - she was a beautiful woman, there was no doubt about that. But there was so much more to it than that. He was attracted to everything about her. Her passionate and fiery nature, her independence, her dedication to her work, her sense of humor, how she could be so strong yet so vulnerable at the same time...

He was still amazed that she trusted him enough to open her heart to him. He never forgot for a moment how lucky he was to have her.

So if she wanted some space, he could respect that. Her happiness mattered more to him than his own, because he loved her. He was more than willing make that sacrifice for her. After all, he had refrained from openly revealing his true feelings for her all these years. He could conceal it again if he had to.

Still, he was utterly devoted to her. He could never get enough of her. He would be content to take her in his arms and hold her forever, if she would only let him.

Maybe she didn't realize that, he mused. If that was the case, he had to make her understand. He resolved that he would tell her how much she meant to him as soon as possible.

* * *

><p>"How's Tom?"<p>

She shrugged. "Fine, I suppose."

"Is it true... that the two of you broke up because of me?" Chakotay suddenly asked.

B'Elanna stared at him, startled. "Where did you hear that?"

"I've heard some rumors..."

"You shouldn't pay attention to rumors. You know better than that," she scolded him.

"But in answer to your question, no, Tom and I haven't broken up."

Chakotay looked immensely relieved to hear that.

"We just... decided to take a break from each other."

He began to look worried again. "B'Elanna. I didn't mean to imply that your relationship with Tom wouldn't work out. It just caught me by surprise, seeing the two of you together like that in your quarters, and I overreacted."

"Don't worry, it's not because of you, Chakotay," she reassured him.

Pained, he tried again. "Tom's changed a lot in the past four years, for the better. We all have."

She didn't say anything.

"You and Tom seem to understand each other pretty well. The two of you have a lot in common, and you care about each other a great deal. That's a good basis for a lasting relationship."

"I know."

"I just want you to know, I think the two of you make a great team. Of course, what's most important is how _you_ feel, not what I think, or what anyone else says. I hope you realize that. What I said earlier –"

She sighed. "It's all right, Chakotay. You didn't tell me anything that I wasn't thinking already. I have to resolve this on my own."

He nodded in understanding, patting her shoulder and leaving her to sort out her thoughts.

Over the past few days, she had thought about little else. Ever since she had decided that she needed to think things through.

Tom had accepted her decision quietly and hadn't tried to talk her out of it or convince her otherwise. That worried her a little, but she was also relieved that he hadn't demanded an explanation. Not that she could have given him one even if he had. She was having enough trouble explaining it to herself as it was .

She was crazy about him, that much she knew. And who wouldn't be? He was handsome, affable, charming... Everyone liked him, with good reason.

When he had begun pursuing her, she had secretly been flattered by his attentions. But she never would have admitted it to anyone then, not even to herself. At first, she had refused to go out with him because he had such a reputation as a womanizer, and he was always acting like such a pig around her.

But eventually she realized that it was just that. An act. That wasn't how he really was. Far from it. She had seen the beyond the arrogant playboy image, and she had liked what she had seen.

And she had fallen in love with him.

He inspired such passion in her, in a way that no one else ever had before. It still surprised her. She had always thought that the reputed amorous sensibilities of Klingon women didn't really apply to her, since she was only half-Klingon. Apparently, she had been wrong. She couldn't get enough of him.

But it wasn't all just physical attraction. She loved everything about him, even if she didn't understand it. His passion for his flying, his sense of humor, his ease with people, his emotional sensitivity. He was thoughtful, courageous, patient, clever... and he had always treated her with kindness, even when she hadn't really deserved it. There were times that she had treated him rather badly, she was forced to admit, but even then he had refused to give up on her.

He cared about her deeply. She could see it in the way his face lit up whenever he saw her, how he brought her little presents to brighten her day, his affectionate smiles. She had never been a very affectionate person, but now she cherished every simple touch, every gentle caress, every reassuring hug. He had so much to offer, and he was so open and giving.

But a few nagging concerns wouldn't go away. As Chakotay had pointed out, Tom tended to be rather flippant, casual. But he wasn't really like that, she reminded herself. Not with her. He took their relationship seriously.

But what if he left her? Would she be able to handle that? Should she even be worrying about that? She had to admit that he had given her every indication that he was committed to her and their relationship.

He didn't owe her anything. She had done her best to push him away, and still he came back.

What did he want from her?

It was difficult for her not be suspicious of other people's motives. She had been hurt too many times.

But she felt that he could understand her, understand what it was like to feel completely alienated and isolated. Unaccepted and unloved. Chakotay accepted her, but he didn't really understand her. He never really would.

Chakotay had given her a chance. He had saved her life, protected and reassured her. She owed him a lot. Gratitude, allegiance, devotion, respect. Their relationship had always been somewhat imbalanced in that respect. But that wasn't the same as love. It was nothing like the all-consuming, overwhelming passion that she felt for Tom. She had never felt this way about anyone before.

She didn't have to be alone anymore. She had found someone with the same doubts and uncertainties. Searching for inner peace and redemption.

Someone who clearly cared about her and hadn't given her any reason to doubt his sincerity.

They brought out the best in each other, and they were stronger together.

Suddenly, it all seemed clear. She loved him and wanted to be with him. And nothing was standing in her way, except her unfounded insecurities.

_I'm making the right decision,_ B'Elanna told herself firmly. She had to trust him and herself enough to make this work.

* * *

><p>A few hours later, B'Elanna was sitting in her quarters, anxiously waiting for Tom to arrive. She didn't have to wait long.<p>

"B'Elanna."

"Hi, Tom."

She smiled nervously, wordlessly inviting him to sit down. They regarded each other solemnly for a moment.

"We have to talk," she began uncomfortably.

She hesitated, her expression inscrutable.

As he gazed at her, he grew increasingly fearful that she was about to tell him she didn't want to see him anymore. He couldn't let her do that.

"B'Elanna..." The words rushed out, as though he were afraid he would lose his nerve if he waited. "I love you, and I don't want to lose you."

She stared at him, uncertain that she had heard him correctly. "What did you just say?"

"I said, I don't want to lose you."

"Before that."

"I... I... " He faltered, struggling to say the words again.

"Why is it that I'm hardly ever at a loss for words, but I can't tell you how I feel about you?" He shook his head derisively. "I'm sorry, B'Elanna... It's not easy for me to say it, but I do care about you. You know that, right?"

Silence.

He took a deep breath. "I love you," he repeated with conviction.

B'Elanna closed her eyes. She hadn't realized just how much she had needed to hear him say that until that moment.

No matter how many times she told herself that it should be enough that she loved him, it wasn't. It wasn't enough that he cared about her, either. She needed to be reassured that she was special, that he loved her the way she loved him.

"B'Elanna?" He took a step toward her, troubled by her lack of response.

He needn't have worried. A moment later, she launched herself into his arms.

"I love you, Tom. I shouldn't have doubted you."

Thoroughly relieved, he hugged her firmly. "I was so afraid that you were going to tell me you never wanted to see me again," he said softly.

Astonished, she tilted her head to look up at him. "Why would you think that?"

He shrugged. "I had my reasons. Mostly because of the rumors. And Chakotay."

"What about him?"

"Chakotay and I have never been the best of friends... and I know that his opinion matters a lot to you. He objects to our relationship. Am I right?"

"Not exactly. He told me to be careful..."

"That's it?" Clearly, Tom was not convinced.

"He had some misgivings at first, but I think he's gotten used to the idea by now."

"I see."

She sighed. "When Chakotay first told me that he had doubts about my relationship with you, it really upset me. I'm so used to listening to his advice. Because he's usually right. Not always, but usually. He's always been there for me, and I know that he cares a lot about me. But... sometimes I forget that he's not infallible." Her eyes pleaded with him for understanding.

He relented, nodding. "I think I understand. I guess that's kind of how I feel about the captain," he said slowly.

"Anyway, Chakotay didn't tell me anything that I wasn't thinking already. He merely voiced the doubts that I had. But I realize now that I don't really have anything to worry about. We belong together. It feels right..."

"I think so, too," he whispered in her ear.

Falling into a comfortable silence, they held each other tightly. All was well until Tom realized that the issue of the rumors remained unresolved. He pulled away for a moment.

"What about all the rumors?"

She shrugged. "It is kind of embarrassing," she admitted. "But I think we can handle it."

He studied her closely, trying to gauge her reaction. It didn't seem to be bothering her too much, but he wanted to be sure.

"I heard that there's quite a betting pool going on," he said carefully.

That seemed to amuse her, he noted with relief. "Too bad we can't participate in it," she said mirthfully.

He chuckled. Raising an eyebrow, he asked, "And what would you wager, if you could participate?"

"Hmm..." Pursing her lips, she pretended to seriously consider it. "I'd wager that..." She wound her arms around his neck, still looking thoughtful. "I'd wager that we'll be together for a very long time."

Grinning, he enveloped her in a tender embrace. "What a coincidence, so would I."

"I don't think we have to worry too much about the rumors, since nobody can prove any of it. Tuvok is the only one who actually saw anything, and he's not the type to engage in idle gossip."

Tom tried to picture Tuvok dishing the dirt on everyone. He failed miserably.

"So you really don't mind that everyone knows about us?"

B'Elanna smiled with mischief. "Well... I don't think we should make a shipwide announcement on the comm system, but I don't mind if people know that we're together. It's not like it's a secret or anything."

Tom snorted. "More like common knowledge."

"I love you, and I want to be with you. I don't care who knows it," she murmured.

He kissed her reverently, worshipping her, body and soul... and she melted into his embrace, surrendering to the love and passion that flooded through them...

* * *

><p>"It'd be a lot easier to get out of bed if you'd let go of me," B'Elanna complained.<p>

"Why would you want to get out of bed?" was his muffled response. He had buried his head in his pillow again.

"Tom... " She had to ask herself the same question when he suddenly dragged her back down to him for another heated kiss.

She made a half-hearted attempt to pull away, but in truth she was as reluctant to do so as he was. As the kiss intensified, the outside world seemed to fade away...

But not for long. The computer beeped, reminding them of the time. With a sigh, B'Elanna finally wrenched herself free from his embrace. "We have to get up. We're both on duty this morning," she reminded him. "And I told Chakotay we'd meet him for breakfast."

Groaning, he pulled the covers up over his head. "Do we have to?"

"Get up, Tom!" She shook him vigorously.

"Okay, okay... I'm getting up," he grumbled.

They managed to arrive at the Mess Hall early for a change.

On the other side of the room, Freddie Bristow pretended not to notice their entrance. But inside, he was fuming.

He tried unsuccessfully to pay attention to what his breakfast companions, the Delaney sisters, were chattering about. It seemed that he would have to be content with their companionship for now. Which wasn't all that bad, he conceded. The only problem was, he couldn't make up his mind about which one he liked better, and they were competing for his affections.

Freddie sighed. Who was he kidding. It didn't really matter, since they were nothing like B'Elanna. There was just no comparison.

Sulking, he watched the two lieutenants out of the corner of his eye as they made their way to a center table. He would just have to wait for another opportunity...

As soon as Tom and B'Elanna sat down, Harry appeared.

"Mind if I join you, or is this a private table?"

"We're in the middle of the Mess Hall. There's not a lot of privacy to be had," B'Elanna pointed out.

"Sit down already, Harry."

He complied. "So... how are you lovebirds doing?" Harry asked with a knowing grin.

They smiled at each other. "Wonderful."

"Glad to hear it. See, I told you that the rumors would calm down after a while."

"Sure."

"People are always talking about something. That's just the way it is. There's not much else to do when nothing's going on," Harry continued.

"Yeah."

"And you have to admit, you two gave them a lot to talk about. All that speculation had some basis in fact, right?"

"Whatever you say, Harry."

"You aren't even listening to me, are you," Harry said in mock complaint.

"Of course we are," Tom protested.

B'Elanna nodded. "Mm-hmm."

There was a long pause as he regarded them skeptically.

"So what were you just saying, Harry?"

Harry shook his head in defeat. "Next time, I'm inviting someone else so I don't have to sit here and talk to myself while the two of you gaze into each other's eyes."

"Good idea, Harry. Why don't you ask Seven?" Tom suggested.

Harry made a face at him. "Maybe I will."

At that moment, Chakotay finally arrived. "Good morning."

"Hi, Chakotay."

"I'm sorry I'm late."

"That's okay."

"These two are so caught up in each other that they're oblivious to the rest of the world, anyway," laughed Harry.

Chuckling, Chakotay had to agree. He smiled at the young lovers. "If anyone deserves to be happy, it's you two. You're fortunate to have found each other."

Surprised, Tom stared at him, assessing his sincerity. He finally smiled.

Beside him, B'Elanna beamed as well.

"Thanks, Chakotay." Joining hands, Tom and B'Elanna grinned at each other.

As they did, the murmurs in the Mess Hall began once more.

"Looks like you owe me some replicator rations..."

The End :)


End file.
